Tan Solo Tu
by Aria Nyx Lupin
Summary: El es tipico chico rebelde y ella es la tipica chica normal invisible ... cuando el se da cuenta de su existencia descubre una luz que puede iluminar su oscuridad y cambiar por completo su mundo ... AU
1. El Castigo

**¡ Hola ! Bueno es mi tercer fic en mi nueva cuenta y es un Teddy / Lily Luna , perdonen si algun personaje sale Oc , ya que hago lo que puedo y espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer : No soy Rowling y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece pq si lo hubiera sido ahora mismo estarian vivos mis Merodeadores y Voldi y Bella estuvieran de vacaciones en las Bahamas XD**

* * *

><p>Muchas personas podrían decir que la Familia Lupin era una de las pocas familias modelos de la comunidad Grimmauld Place . El patriarca de la familia Remus Lupin era un excelente profesor de una prestigiosa universidad de una ciudad vecina mientras que su esposa Nymphadora Lupin era una sensacional pintora pero como toda familia normal y común siempre hay una oveja negra y en el caso de esta familia lo era su único hijo ; Teddy Lupin. El jovencito de diecisiete años era lo que podría decirse un chico problema en todos lo sentidos , físicamente era una copia humana de su padre en su juventud ; alto , de cabello castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos dorados pero toda esa elegante imagen se dañaba cuando le sumabas las pantallas en sus orejas , un pequeño tatuaje en su muñeca y su ropa descuidada. Sus padres ya no sabían que hacer pero en esa singular mañana algo les dijo que pasaría algo que le cambiaria la vida de su retoño problemático.<p>

-Remus – llamo Nymphadora desde la cocina a su esposo que estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro. El aludido dejo su libro y camino con lentitud hacia donde estaba su mujer la cual estaba con semblante preocupado.

-¿ Que ocurre Dora ? – pregunto Remus al verla asi , su mujer se retorcía sus manos nerviosamente para entonces tomar aire y soltarlo. – Dora – llamo el de nuevo.

-Teddy … – solto ella y no tuvo que decir nada ya que su esposo salió de la cocina con paso fuerte para subir unas escaleras y dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo que era la ultima del pasillo , sin preocuparse en tocar la abrió fuertemente para encontrar nada. - Teddy no durmió en casa anoche – escucho a Dora decir pero cuando iba a decir algo escucharon un ruido en la puerta principal de la casa asi que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia alla.

-_Este muchacho me va mas canas de las que ya tengo _- se quejo mentalmente Remus mientras caminaba , cuando llegaron se encontraron a su hijo tomando leche del recipiente lo que hizo que su padre frunciera el ceño. – Se puede saber donde estabas anoche – exigió saber mientras se acercaba pero un olor lo hizo detener ; cigarrillo y alcohol era lo que llenaba sus fosas nasales cuando se acerco a el y entonces supo donde estaba.

-Por ahí – fue la simple contestación de el como si no fuera importante , Remus apretó la mano inconsientemente , se preguntaba mentalmente que fue lo que el y Dora habían hecho mal para que su hijo se comportara asi , quizás siempre necesito una mano fuerte como le decía Harry que era el padrino de su hijo.

-¡ No sabes lo preocupada que estaba al no encontrarte esta mañana en tu cama !– exclamo Dora – Porque no puedes tener consideración de nosotros y dejar esa rebeldía de la cual no entiendo porque la tienes – añadió con frustración , Remus se agarraba con dos dedos el puente de su nariz mientras que Teddy los miraba impasible.

-Ya deja el drama … estoy lo bastante grande para decirles donde estoy y … - empezó a decir Teddy pero un golpe fuerte en la mesa cortesía de su padre hizo que se callara la boca. Aunque no lo demostrara , Teddy estaba sorprendido de ver a su padre con expresión enojada por primera vez en su corta vida.

-Ya me canse – dijo Remus entrecerrando sus ambarinos ojos – Si no quieres aprender por las buenas pues lo haras por las malas ; Teddy Remus Lupin estaras castigado por una temporada … - vio como su hijo empezaba a caminar creyendo que era un castigo habitual de esos - … Iras a pasar una temporada con tu padrino Harry en Godric´s Hollow – finalizo el y vio como su hijo se detenia abruptamente y se viraba lentamente.

-Perdiste la cabeza – fue lo único que salió de los labios del joven mientras sus ojos parecían iluminados por la incredulidad y algo parecido al terror. – ¡Godric´s Hollow es el lugar mas aburrido del planeta y con un padrino que parece que nunca tuvo diversión en su vida !– exclamo el – No ire , no me obligaras , madre dile algo – pidió Teddy mirando a su madre pero esta lo miro tristemente y bajo su mirada.

-Claro que iras y me encargare de llevarte a la estación y montarte en el tren y si no lo haces pues decide … Godric´s Hollow o el Colegio Militar – dijo Remus con rostro severo , vio a su hijo abrir y cerrar la boca como si tratara de decir algo pero nada salía de su boca para entonces mirarlo con una mirada llena de rencor y salir del lugar. Remus no supo cuanto estuvo detenido en el mismo lugar pero salió de su trance cuando escucho el sollozo de su esposa asi que se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Shhh … lo siento Dora pero creo que es lo mejor por ahora – dijo Remus en tono triste , su esposa soltaba lagrimas silenciosas mientras se agarraba de la camisa de su marido.

* * *

><p>Teddy llevaba una semana sin hablarle a sus padres y su comunicación se limitaba a miradas cargadas de rencor , después que su padre le comunicara que habia hablado con su padrino le dijo que irían a la estación el sábado. Ya habia llegado ese dia y el joven se encontraba parado en el anden frente al tren en compañía de sus padres.<p>

-Portate bien con tu padrino – dijo Nymphadora mientras le arreglaba la bufanda ya que empezaba a hacer frio en pleno otoño. Su hijo se dejo a regañadientes que su madre le diera un beso en la mejilla – Ya veras que será divertido – añadió con una sonrisa triste la cual Teddy no respondió y poso su mirada en su padre que parecía una estatua fría.

-Ya sabes lo que te dije – fue lo único que dijo Remus a su hijo y vio a su hijo rodar los ojos para entonces abordar el tren que ya estaba a punto de salir de la estación. El hombre sintió que algo se rompia en su interior pero respirando lentamente pensó que era lo mejor asi que paso un brazo por la cintura de su esposa cuando el tren empezó a partir.

Teddy miraba ya la figuras lejanas de sus padre mientras se recostaba del cristal con expresión de aburrimiento. Penso en todo lo que habia pasado esa semana , su padre no lo dejo salir de la casa , le quitaron su celular , sus amigos estaban molestos con el por no ir a las fiestas y su novia Victoire lo dejo por otro , oh si una semana llena de sorpresas pensó sarcásticamente .

-Esto será una temporada de muerte – dijo en susurro aburrido y su mente trato de recordar a la familia Potter que no veía desde que era un niño , estaban sus padrinos Harry y Ginny Potter y sus hijos ; el divertido James , el silencioso Albus y recordó a una niñita a la que llevaba por dos años Lily Luna. – _Vamos Teddy esto será pan comido , solo hazles la vida imposible y ellos te devolverán en menos de lo que canta un gallo_ – y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido sin saber que tendrá nuevas experiencias que lo harian crecer y madurar.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen cualquier error o si los personajes salen OC ; estoy falta de practica XD . Para el próximo capitulo empiezan los encuentros y la nueva vida de Teddy. Perdonen los fanáticos de TeddyVictoire y Lily Luna/Scorpius pero me gusta mas esta pareja desde que lei un fic de ellos.**

**Un Review me hace feliz  
><strong>


	2. Godrics Hollow

****

**¡ Hola ! el segundo capitulo del fic , perdonen si algun personaje sale Oc , ya que hago lo que puedo y espero que les guste.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : No soy Rowling y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece pq si lo hubiera sido ahora mismo estarian vivos mis Merodeadores y Voldi y Bella estuvieran de vacaciones en las Bahamas XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El sonido de llegada del tren a la estación fue la alarma despertadora de Teddy que cuando miro por la ventana pudo ver el sol a todo su esplendor y comprobó con su reloj que era mediodía , mirando por el cristal pudo ver las montañas junto con los arboles de diferentes tamaños y especies dándole un ambiente pintoresco , el joven bufo algo molesto ; en nada se parecía el sitio a Londres , definitivamente su padre habia perdido la cabeza.<p>

-_Aburrido_ – pensó Teddy mientras agarraba su bolso enorme que habia escogido como maletas y salía de su compartimiento. – Ahora a buscar a mi verdugo de temporada – dijo en voz baja cuando salía del tren pero no tuvo que buscar tanto ya que su tio destacaba entre toda esa gente mayor , su cabello azabache y sus ojos verdes detrás de unos espejuelos le daban un aire singular. El aludido alzo una mano para confirmarle su ubicación creyendo que Teddy no lo habia visto. El castaño camino con aire despreocupado hacia su padrino.

-¿ Que tal el viaje ? – pregunto Harry con una sonrisa al ver a su ahijado pero esta se borro al ver su actitud y semblante y noto que no estaba nada contento – Vamos el auto esta afuera – añadió y empezó a caminar seguido el joven. En casi todo el camino Teddy no habia abierto la boca y se limitaba a mirar por la ventana del auto sin saber que Harry lo miraba de vez en cuando , este ya cansado del silencio decidió romperlo. – Vamos Teddy no será tan malo estar aquí – dijo el y solo escucho un murmullo de parte del joven que se podía traducir como ´´ _Para ti será `` _asi que suspiro. – Sabes muy bien que tu padre hizo esto no por que te odie ni nada eso , creyo que era lo mejor … - empezó a decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por un molesto Teddy.

-Lo mejor , lo mejor dices – repitió Teddy completamente molesto – ¡ Lo mejor para mi seria que el grandísimo Remus Lupin me dejara en paz con mi vida , soy lo bastante grande para tomar mis desiciones y se lo que quiero con mi vida para que el venga a limitármela enviándome a un pueblo donde no hay nada que no sea arboles y animales ! – exclamo el para luego quedarse algo sorprendido ya que su tio lo miraba impasible , no se habia dado de cuenta que su padrino habia detenido el carro en un lado del camino . - ¿ Que … no iras a regañarme o castigarme ? – pregunto el algo receloso y vio que Harry volvia a poner al auto en marcha.

-¿ Que ganaría con eso ? – pregunto el con eso – Ted – llamo Harry a su ahijado el cual se habia estremecido por que lo habían llamado con su verdadero nombre y solo lo hacían cuando el tema era muy serio y no admitían replicas. – Se que eres grande y puedes tomar tus desiciones pero no creo que sepas todavía lo que quieres con tu vida y además lo que esta haciendo tu padre es porque te ama y quiere lo mejor para ti aunque lo veas de otra manera y para serte sincero me cuesta entender esa actitud tuya de rebeldía cuando tuviste una buena infancia , unos padres amorosos y tuviste lo que siempre querías … que fue lo que paso – pregunto para mirarlo efímeramente pero Teddy no contesto sino se limito a cruzar sus brazos – No quería hacer esto pero no tengo mucha opción que digamos , mientras estes en mi casa deberas respetar las reglas del lugar ; si sales , tendras que estar en casa a mas tardar de las nueve de la noche , nada de bebidas alcoholicas ni cigarrillos y ahora se que es tu estilo y todo lo que los jóvenes usan ahora pero tendras que quitarte los aretes de tus orejas – añadió con voz que no admitia replicas ni reproches.

-¿ Alguna otra cosa padrino ? – pregunto con cierto sarcasmo Teddy lo que hizo que Harry frunciera un poco el ceño.

-Si , otra cosa seria que aprendieras a respetar a las personas mayores que tu y te limites a responder adecuadamente , creo que ahora entiendo a Remus – dijo Harry con molestia para fijar su mirada en el camino. Lo que quedaba del resto del camino ninguno dijo otra palabra y Teddy no sabia donde estaban hasta que el azabache rompió el silencio diciéndolo.

-Bienvenido a Godric`s Hollow – dijo con serenidad , el castaño pudo ver hileras de casas rusticas , tiendas , un sitio que parecía un correo y a lo lejos un cementerio , no habia cambiado mucho el sitio desde que lo habia visitado desde que era un niño pequeño. Unos minutos mas tarde Harry se detuvo frente a la casa mas alejada del lugar la cual desprendía un aire mas rustico y alegre , su jardín estaba lleno de muchas flores y un enorme árbol adornaba una esquina. Se bajaron del auto y Teddy miraba con aprensión el lugar. –Ven – dijo Harry para caminar hacia la puerta seguido del joven , el interior de la casa era igual que afuera se podía respirar un ambiente tranquilo y alegre , todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y en la sala donde entraron se podían ver varios cuadros colgados de la familia Potter.

-¿ Donde esta mi habitación ? – pregunto Teddy mirando a su padrino que parecía que esperaba una opinión de el sobre el lugar pero se dio por vencido al escucharlo.

-Dormiras en la habitación de huéspedes que Ginny arreglo para ti , esta en este pasillo a lo ultimo pero antes de que te vayas a encerrarte como un preso dejame llamar a los chicos que estaban ansiosos de verte – dijo Harry y vio que Teddy encogía los hombros , este solo quería que pasara rápido el momento para irse rápidamente a su nuevo santuario. – ¡ James , Albus , Lily ; bajen ! – llamo el en voz alta y Teddy pudo escuchar los ruidos de puertas abriéndose y pasos bajando en las escaleras . Dos jóvenes de casi su edad entraron a la sala , los dos eran altos como el pero uno era de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color que parecían tener un aura divertida mientras que el otro tenia el cabello azabache igual que su padrino y ojos verdes brillosos ; parecía una copia de su padrino. Cuando Harry iba a preguntar donde estaba su hija escucharon un tropezon en la entrada y vieron a una chica pelirroja sobarse la rodilla mientras se levantaba. Cuando los ojos dorados se fijaron en los castaños brillantes de ellas , vio que ella se sonrojaba graciosamente y bajaba un poco la mirada lo que hizo que Teddy enarcara la ceja.

-_Lo que me faltaba- _pensó Teddy con fastidio mientras escuchaba a sus dos primos hablarle cosas sobre las que no escuchaba y sentir la mirada de la hija de su padrino como si lo examinara , tenia el cabello largo trenzado y era flaca mientras sus ropas era holgadas como si quisiera esconderse en ellas , una típica chica normal e invisible fue el veredicto del joven Lupin – Chicos hablamos mañana , estoy algo cansado – dijo y vio las muecas de decepcion de los retoños Potter asi que haciendo acoplo de su limitada paciencia – Si quieren hablamos en la cena – añadió y vio que los chicos asentían para entonces el salir del lugar – Hasta luego – dijo cuando paso al lado de su padrino y su hija , noto que ella se ruborizaba tontamente de nuevo. Con agilidad camino rápidamente a la habitación indicada y cerro la puerta con rapidez y dio un suspiro de alivio. La habitación era muy sencilla , una cama que podía ocupar una sola persona ocupaba una esquina mientras que una mesita de noche estaba al lado junto a una lámpara , el gavetero estaba en el otro extremo al igual que el armario , una pequeña ventana frente a la puerta dejaba entrar la luz a la estancia ; no se podía quejar al menos la estancia era agradable. – Ahora Teddy , en marcha tu plan … Pasar la mayoría del tiempo aquí y hacerles la vida imposible ; que tan difícil puede ser eso – se dijo a si mismo mientras se tiraba en la cama con dramatización .

* * *

><p>Mientras que en la sala del hogar todos parecían alegres por la llegada del joven Lupin. James que era muy observador a pesar de su aire de merodeador que habia heredado ya que notado que su hermana menor se habia quedado observando por varios minutos mas el camino donde Teddy se habia ido asi que una idea loca se le cruzo en su cabeza.<p>

-Parece que a Lily le gusta a Teddy – solto como si fuera estuviera hablando del tiempo , sonrio al ver como su hermana se enrojecía y lo miraba molesta .

-¡ Eso no es cierto ! – exclamo ella entre nerviosa y molesta , Albus que estaba al lado de su hermana miro a su hermano sin entender y cuando noto el típico brillo singular de sus ojos cuando bromeaba a alguien asi que agito su cabeza con resginacion.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo – susurro Albus mientras miraba hacia otro lado y se hacia oídos sordos ante la tonta pelea que tenia en frente.

-Y entonces porque te le quedas mirando como tonta … mis experiencias con chicas me dicen que eso cuando un chico les gusta – dijo James fingiendo un aire de intelecto y sabiduría , Lily entrecerró sus ojos y Albus los rodo.

-Que experiencias con chicas dices … si eres un desastre con ellas cuando te limitas con la única compañía femenina que tienes que es mamá y yo ; y no me gusta Teddy – dijo ella algo dudosa y Sali del lugar como una furia.

-A veces te pasas – dijo Albus mirando a su hermano que se habia echado a reir , este solo se limito de hombros sin darle importancia.

-Yo también creo lo mismo – dijo una voz grave en el sillón de la esquina , Harry estaba sentado mirando a sus dos hijos con un brillo inusual en sus ojos verdes. James sintió encogerse ya que se le habia olvidado que su preogenitor estaba presente , lo vio levantarse del sillón . – James Sirius , no saldrás de casa en toda esta semana – añadió con aire de inocencia fingida mientras le pasaba por el lado a su hijo mayor que habia abierto la boca por el castigo.

-Y deja que se lo cuente a mamá , creo que no veras la luz del sol por un mes hermano – dijo Albus con aire burlon mientras James fruncia el ceño – Si … todavía tengo la esperanza de que madures algún dia … pero viniendo de ti creo que me hare tan viejo como el prof. Dumbledore – añadió mientras salía divertido del sitio seguido de un malhumorado James. 

Nuevos cambios se avecinan pero en realidad la persona envuelta esta dispuesta en enfrentarlos y aceptarlos. ¿ Quien sabe ?

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen cualquier error o si los personajes salen OC ; estoy falta de practica XD , so please denle una oportunidad. Diria que es un amor un poquito lento proviniedo de nuestro querido rebelde XD<strong>

**Un Review me hace feliz y no cuesta nada ;) **


	3. Una Cena Algo Peculiar

**¡ Hola ! perdonen si algun personaje sale Oc , ya que hago lo que puedo y espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer : No soy Rowling y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece pq si lo hubiera sido ahora mismo estarian vivos mis Merodeadores y Voldi y Bella estuvieran de vacaciones en las Bahamas XD**

* * *

><p>El sol caia entre las montañas dejando paso a la noche para cuando Teddy abria los ojos después de una larga siesta. Escucho ruidos afuera y el tinteno de platos y vasos asi que supuso que era hora de la cena. Levantandose con pesadez de la cama se dirigió hacia el espejo de su cuarto , su reflejo lo miraba dividido entre el cansancio y burla. Decidio no hacerse ningún cambio de ropa pero se echo el cabello hacia atrás dejando a la vista sus aretes.<p>

-_Solo para hacerle enojar … total no me dijo cuando me los tenia que quitar_ – pensó el con una sonrisa divertida para entonces salir de la habitación . Sin saber muy bien a donde ir ya que hacia muchos años que no estaba en la casa decidió dejarse llevar por la manera antigua … el ruido. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos encontró el dichoso comedor , sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia vio a su padrino acomodar los platos mientras que Albus y James sacaban a los dos perros de la casa , con una sonrisa burlona noto que Lily casi se tropezaba llevando los vasos , nadie advirtió su presencia hasta que Ginny salió de la cocina con una bandeja de comida.

-Oh Teddy que bueno que llegaste – dijo Ginny colocando la bandeja en la mesa mientras los otros pares de ojos se situaban en el , el castaño claro pudo notar a su padrino fruncir el ceño y Teddy pensó en sus aretes ´´ _Bingo_ `` pensó divertido - Ya iba a decirle a Lily que fuera a buscarte. – añadió mientras que la aludida daba un respingo y se ponía algo colorada , ante ese cambio Teddy enarco la ceja y James se aguantaba la risa.

-Vamos a comer a menos que quieran que muera de inanición – dijo Albus algo decaído , se notaba que estaba hambriento , todos asintieron y se sentaron , Teddy frente a Lily mientras que su padrino estaba en la cabeza de la mesa.

-Teddy parece que no escuchaste lo que te dije antes de venir – dijo Harry mientras empezaba a cortar un pedazo de carne , su ahijado lo miro con un rostro de fingida inocencia.

-¿ Que cosa padrino ? creo que ya se me olvido lo que dijiste – dijo Teddy con una sonrisa que Harry reconoció como falsa asi que dio un prolongado suspiro.

-Sabes muy bien sobre las reglas de la casa y una de ellas era la cuestión de tus aretes – dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente .

-No creo que se me vean tan mal – dijo el y entonces miro a la chica que tenia en frente que comia nerviosamente – ¿ Verdad que no Lily ? – pregunto el , la joven pelirroja dejo caer su tenedor sin querer ante el llamado del castaño joven.

-Yo … yo … yo creo que … - empezó a decir Lily con nerviosismo pero enmudeció al sentir la dura mirada de su padre en ella . Albus y James miraban de un lado a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis mientras que Ginny permanecia en silencio sintiendo la tensión mientras esperaba que su marido resolviera rápido el asunto o tendría que hacerlo ella.

-No tienes que pedirle opiniones a los chicos si ya sabes muy bien mi respuesta final , quiero verte sin ellos mañana o … - empezó a decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por Teddy que tenia ya el ceño fruncido.

-¿ O si no que ? – pregunto Teddy completamente desafiante , los otros tres jóvenes no entendían el quid del asunto asi que se limitaban a mirar silenciosamente al igual que la matriarca de la casa.

-Sabes muy bien lo que ocurrirá si te rehusas , tu padre creo que te lo recordó antes de que vinieras aca – recalco Harry severamente ; la palabra ´´ _Colegio Militar_ `` resonó en la cabeza del joven Lupin que se limito a refunfuñar asi que Ginny creyendo que se habia acabado la disputa decidió hablar.

-Teddy … ¿ que te parece Godric`s Hollow después de tantos años de ausencia ?– pregunto Ginny que estaba sentada al lado de su hija .

-Quieres que te diga lo que pienso o lo que mi padrino espera que yo diga para no arruinar la velada porque si es lo primero pues puedo emp … - empezó a decir Teddy con fastidio pero Harry lo interrumpió completamente molesto

-Ted Remus Lupin a tu habitación … ahora – ordeno Harry lleno de enojo , el joven Lupin lo desafio por unos minutos – No me hagas repetirlo – añadió con severidad por lo que Teddy se levanto bruscamente de la mesa y salió de la estancia , una sonrisa burlona adornaba su boca cuando lo hizo.

-Esto a sido una velada de muerte – dijo James con expresión divertida en su rostro pero al ver a su padre mirándolo prefirió callarse y seguir comiendo , los otros lo imitaron pero una apenas lo hacia ya que miraba la salida por donde habia desaparecido Teddy.

* * *

><p>Teddy no sabia cuantas horas habían pasado luego del fiasco de cena que habían tenido pero lo que si estaba seguro era que si no comia algo iba a morir muy pronto , si siempre fue muy exagerado pero el sonido que hacia su estomago lo estaba exasperando.<p>

-¿ Se habran ido a dormir ?– se pregunto a si mismo , estaba sentado en su cama con su mirada puesta en la puerta , desde hacia una hora que no se escuchaba ruidos en la casa asi que lo supuso. Cuando ya se habia decidido por ir a buscar comida ; un ruido en la puerta lo alerto. Con aprensión la vio abrirse y dejar a la vista a una persona con algo en manos y para cuando Teddy acostumbro sus ojos pudo notar que era Lily Luna con una bandeja en manos la cual contenía comida de la cena. Al ver que Teddy la miraba interrogante , la chica se puso mas nerviosa y decidió explicarse.

-Como … - empezó a decir ella que inhalo profundamente para seguir – como no comiste en la cena , crei que tendrías hambre – dijo ella finalmente para empezar a caminar pero tropezó con sus propios pies , lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos preparada para el impacto el cual nunca llego ya que unos brazos fuertes la aguantaban .

-Si que eres muy torpe – dijo Teddy sin maldad alguna en su voz , Lily abrió sus ojos para verlo aguantándola protectoramente pero no tanto como a la bandeja de comida , el joven la solto para entonces sentarse en la cama y empezar a comer . - ¿ Que ? – pregunto con la boca llena de comida y un ceño algo fruncido ante la mirada fija de ella .

-Lo siento – se disculpo ella rápidamente y dirigió su mirada a diferentes partes de la habitación . – Hmm … Teddy – llamo ella y vio que el la miraba por lo que se sonrojo un poco - ¿ Porque eres asi ? – pregunto ella con cierta curiosidad y se lamento haberlo echo ya que el castaño la mirada con el rostro endurecido.

-No creo que eso te interese – espeto el mientras se levantaba provocando que Lily Luna retrocediera unos pasos – Aho … - Teddy iba decirle que se fuera de su habitación pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de tos de ella , el castaño parpadeo confundido por la situación , la pelirroja tosia como si tuviera algo que no la dejaba respirar asi que se acerco a ella con una servilleta de la bandeja y rogando que su padrino no se levantara por el ruido. – Ten – dijo el alargándole el pedazo de tela el cual Lily agarro y se cubrió la boca siendo sondeada por la mirada ambarina del chico , después de minutos tosiendo se fue relajando hasta que solo se oia la respiración algo agitada de ella . Ante la pregunta reflejada en la mirada del chico ella salió despavorida de la habitación dejando caer la servilleta en el proceso , Teddy creyo ver miedo en los ojos castaños de ella .

-Que rayos … - empezó a decir el mirando la puerta y noto algo en el suelo con la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación cortesía de la luna , se dio cuenta que era la servilleta asi que la recogió y sintió algo húmedo ; con algo de asco creyo que era otra cosa hasta que sintió que algo oscuro manchaba también su mano asi que se acerco a la ventana para ver mejor y entonces sus pupilas se dilataron al ver lo que era en realidad la sustancia – Sangre – dijo el completamente incrédulo , la chica tosia fuertemente pero no era para sacarte nada del sistema – _Pero que diablos_– pensó el mirando de nuevo rápidamente la puerta como si la pelirroja fuera aparecer de nuevo y le fuera explicar porque tenia eso en sus manos y por primera vez en su vida Teddy Lupin sintió algo que no sentía desde que era un niño cuando su perro Moony se habia escapado … preocupación y miedo pero no entendía el por que .

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen cualquier error o si los personajes salen OC ; estoy falta de practica XD , so please denle una oportunidad. Diria que es un amor un poquito lento proviniedo de nuestro querido rebelde asi que no esperen miel sobre hojuelas rápidamente.<br>**

**Un Review me hace feliz y no cuesta nada ;)**


	4. Un Paso A Medias

**¡ Hola ! espero que les guste este capitulo ; hago lo que puedo ya que soy una complicada padawan XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : No soy Rowling y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece pq si lo hubiera sido ahora mismo estarian vivos mis Merodeadores y Voldi y Bella estuvieran de vacaciones en las Bahamas XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Teddy vio su reflejo esa siguiente mañana creyo por un momento que se habia ido de juerga y terminado con una decente borrachera por que el reflejo que le daba su espejo era lo que parecía representar pero la realidad distaba mucho de eso. No habia logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche después de ver la sangre en el pedazo de tela que Lily Luna habia tenido en sus manos. Aun rondaba la pregunta de porque ella habia tosido sangre y eso era la culpa de su maldito insomio. <p>

-Necesito vacaciones – dijo mirándose pero luego rodo los ojos – Espera … estas son mis queridas vacaciones ; gracias papá – añadió en tono sarcástico como si el patriarca Lupin estuviera presente. Despues de asearse y vestirse se dirigió con pesadez a la cocina creyendo encontrarla con toda la familia Potter pero a la única persona que vio fue a su madrina la cual estaba cocinando.

-Buenos días Teddy – saludo ella sin verlo pero sabia que estaba ahí por sus pasos algos desgarbados pero con un toque de elegancia . El chico solo asintió cuando ella se volteo y se sento en la pequeña mesa que habia en la cocina . Su actitud con ella era neutral porque ella se limitaba a mantenerse al margen de algo que no le correspondía y eso él joven Lupin lo apreciaba.

-¿ Donde están todos ?– pregunto mirando a su alrededor ya que se le hacia poco inusual no escuchar las algabarias de James .

-Se fueron antes de que te levantaras – dijo Ginny mientras depositaba unos huevos revueltos en el plato frente a Teddy – Harry se fue al trabajo mientras que los chicos están haciendo sus actividades usuales de verano – añadió para entonces buscar unas tostadas.

-¿ Actividades Usuales ?– repitió Teddy sin entender para empezar a comer con lentitud.

-Oh si – dijo ella para sentarse frente a el con una taza de café – James ayuda al entrenador del equipo de futbol y Albus hace trabajos adelantados con su profesor de Quimica – explico ella para darle un sorbo a la taza. – Mientras que Lily ayuda en el campamento de arte – añadió y eso hizo que el tenedor que Teddy se iba a llevar se quedara a mitad del camino para entonces mirarla ya que se acordó de lo sucedido.

-Hmm … Ginevra – llamo Teddy y la pelirroja lo miro fijamente ya que su ahijado solo la llamaba asi cuando quería hablar de algo serio. – Lily Luna … ¿ ella esta enferma ? – pregunto y espero alguna respuesta negativa en el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba en frente pero ella lo miraba sin entender.

-¿ Que quieres decir Teddy ? – pregunto ella algo confundida por esa pregunta pero en el fondo algo preocupada , el castaño la miro por unos segundos y comprobó que su madrina no fingía , no sabia lo de la sangre o cualquier cosa que Lily tuviera asi que prefirió no decir nada.

-No … no es nada , creo que quizás tenga algo de influenza ya que tosio un poco cuando fue llevarme comida anoche – mintió el y noto que su madrina se relajaba porque habia creido que era algo peor.

-Ohh a lo mejor es eso , últimamente esta muy palida y casi no come pero creo que se le quitara cuando visite al doctor y le recete algunas medicinas – dijo ella sin darle tanta importancia – y hablando de ella ¿ me harias un favor ? – pregunto y se echo a reir ante la cara de aprensión del chico – No es nada malo ; es que a ella se le olvido su almuerzo … ya sabes como es algo torpe y olvidadiza . ¿ Podrias llevárselo ? – pidio mientras le extendia una pequeña bolsa , Teddy suspiro algo fastidiado pero agarro la bolsa . – Me imagino que todavía te acuerdas donde es el Hospital San Mungo – no era una pregunta ya que lo miraba con una sonrisa a la vez que Teddy enarcaba una ceja .

-¿ Hospital San Mungo ? – pregunto el algo perdido - ¿ No estaba ella en un campamento de arte ? – pregunto sin entender el quid del asunto.

-El campamento es para los niños que padecen de cáncer que están hospitalizados ahí – explico Ginny – Pero la cuestión es que si te acuerdas como llegar – vio como Teddy asentía y se iba sin despedirse.

-Que chico tan complicado – susurro ella con una sonrisa resignada para seguir haciendo los quehaceres en su dia libre de trabajo .

* * *

><p>Teddy caminaba con aburrimiento mirando sin ganas a su alrededor , de verdad no entendía como su padrino habia decidido criar a sus hijos ahí . Todo era tan monotómo a la vida muy movida que tenia en Londres. La poca gente que veía caminar lo saludaba alegremente mientras que el los ignoraba olímpicamente ; escucho a una señora decir <em>´´ Que chico tan malcriado `` <em> , lo que hizo que una sonrisa se instalara en su apuesto rostro. No estaba tan lejos de su destino cuando detuvo sus pasos y dirigió su vista a bar que estaba al otro lado de la calle. 

-Un trago no me vendría mal – susurro el y cuando iba a dar un paso hacia la calle , se detuvo abruptamente porque se acordó del paquete que tenia en manos lo que hizo que bufara molesto – _Ahora tengo que hacer de mensajero de una niña torpe_ – pensó con algo de molestia – _Quizas vaya mas tarde_ – añadió resignado asi que siguió su camino. A los pocos minutos pudo ver como el hospital se alzaba majestuoso en una esquina de la ciudad asi que rodando los ojos se limito entrar y preguntarle a la primera enfermera que vio sobre el dichoso campamento de arte. Entro en el ancesor y llego al quinto piso siguiendo las instrucciones y cuando no llevaba ni diez pasos pudo ver una sala llena de cuadros y papeles llenos de pinturas y lo que parecían ser ´´ obras de arte ``. Su ceño fruncido desapareció al instante que vio al primer niño que caminaba con gran estusiasmo a pesar de estar muy palido y enfermo , su cabezita rapada era igual a la de los otros niños y niñas de la estancia que parecían entretenerse con sus dibujos. Diviso a Lily Luna en medio de ese lugar cubierta de manchas de pintura en su rostro y ropa y una sonrisa que Teddy nunca habia visto y por la cual quedo prendado sin saberlo , parecía iluminar toda la habitación con ese gesto pero enseguida sacudió esos tontos pensamientos con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

-Recuerden dejar sus nombres en una esquina del papel – dijo ella sin sonar a orden y una niña se acerco a ella para enseñarle su dibujo – Que hermoso te quedo Sarah , ve a ponerle tu nombre para que asi tus padres lo reconozcan en la exposición – añadió mirándola , la niña asintió alegremente y se alejo para hacerlo. La pelirroja siguió mirando a su alrededor para entonces dejar su mirada a algo mejor dicho en alguien que no parecía complementar la estancia , Teddy Lupin estaba apoyado en el marco de la entrada con su marcada expresión de elegancia y aburrimiento en su rostro lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara instaneamente.

* * *

><p>Teddy vio que ella se sonrojaba al verlo y enarco una ceja por costumbre para entonces moverse con algo de dificultad en esa estancia llena de niños y utensilios tirados. Cuando llego a ella pudo ver que sus ojos castaños lo miraban con expectación y algo interrogantes.<p>

-Toma – dijo mientras extendia el paquete del almuerzo , vio que la pelirroja miraba el paquete y luego a el y haciendo lo mismo hasta que enrojeció al darse cuenta de que se habia olvidado el almuerzo – Ginny me envio a dártelo – explico el aunque no entendía porque tenia que hacerlo.

-Gracias – musito ella algo avergonzada por la situación , Teddy toca sus cabellos castaños tomando la decisión de irse pero recordó de nuevo el suceso de la noche anterior asi que desistió por un momento.

-Lily … en tu servilleta de anoche habia residuos de sangre – dijo Teddy lentamente y vio que a ella se le iba el color para ponerse mortalmente palida como los niños pacientes – Se que tosiste fuerte pero creo que no era para sacarte sangre … ¿ estas enferma de algo ? – pregunto ahora directamente y casi creyo ver que hiperventilaba. Pero antes de que Teddy pudiera decir algo y que Lily se desmayara en cuestión de minutos algo inusual paso. El joven Lupin sintió que alguien lo tocaba del brazo lo que hizo que bajara un poco la cabeza y viera a un niño de unos diez años mirándole . Lily Luna haciendo de todo su esfuerzo respiro profundamente para fingir una sonrisa y mirar al niño.

-¿ Ocurre algo Romulo ? – pregunto ella con suavidad sin ver el tic que se le habia instalado en el ojo del heredero Lupin al escuchar el nombre del pequeño.

-_Si no es Remus es Romulo … sea la existencia de esos fundadores , me recuerdan al amorosoro padre mio y este grandioso castigo_ – pensó con sarcasmo para entonces ver al niño asentir con la cabeza . - ¿ Que ocurre ? – pregunto con sequedad y se gano una mirada de reproche de parte de la pelirroja pero el niño ni se inmuto por su tono.

-No tengo ningún compañero para pintar el siguiente trabajo y tu eres la única persona que esta sola además de mi maestra pero ella no trabaja con nosotros porque seria injusto . – explico el niño de una manera que decía que dos mas dos es cuatro , Teddy abrió la boca incrédulo mientras pensaba que decir pero a Lily Luna se le habia ocurrido una rápidamente.

-Teddy te ayudara – dijo Lily y el aludido la miro como si ella hubiera perdido la razón – Que tal si te lo llevas y le enseñas lo que tienes que hacer – añadió ella mirando a Romulo mientras empujaba al castaño que habia enmudecido pero sus ojos destilaban una furia que si hubiera sido capaz de matar ya ella estuviera a cuatro pies bajo tierra pero a pesar de todo de alguna manera la situación divertía a la pelirroja. Vio como Romulo jalaba a Teddy para irse a un extremo de la habitación . Pero de pronto su sonrisa fue cayendo hasta dejar su rostro inesprexivo y con cierta preocupación y miedo en su interior al ver que Teddy Lupin estaba empezando a sospechar del secreto que ella habia mantenido oculto muy recelosamente incluso de su familia .

* * *

><p>Teddy suspiro hastiado por enésima vez consecutiva mientras seguía sin animos la instrucción del niño. Aun se preguntaba mentalmente porque no se habia negado pero a la misma vez no podía ser tan cruel con un niño que padecía de una enfermedad incurable.<p>

-Romulo – llamo Teddy ; el chico lo miro - ¿ Cuanto llevas en el hospital ? – pregunto y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan estúpido , por dios era un niño .

-Toda mi vida – respondió con naturalidad y sin maldad alguna lo que provoco que el castaño sintiera encogerse el corazón y miro por primera vez a su acompañante. Cabeza rapada , palido como un papel , con constitución débil y brazos llenos de marcas de inyecciones pero a pesar de todo poseía un pequeño brillo en sus ojos verdes.

-¿ Y no quisieras estar en otro lado ? Ser un niño sano y jugar como otros – dijo Teddy y espero la respuesta , noto que el niño dejaba de pintar pero no lo miro y el Lupin esperaba reproches , que empezara a culpar a alguien y llorara de frustración pero nada de eso sucedió ya que la respuesta del niño lo sorprendió.

-Claro – dijo con suavidad – Pero mamá decía que a pesar de todo siempre hay un propósito en lo que nos ocurre y nosotros debemos aceptarlo – añadió y miro el dibujo de Teddy – Debes ponerle mas azul – explico para proseguir con lo suyo sin notar la mirada de admiración del joven , Teddy tenia un cierto shock mental ya que no creía que un niño asi pudiera ver la vida de esa manera y él que estaba sano y tenia de todo se quejaba por su vida ; se dio de cuenta que habia y es todavía completamente inmaduro.

-Gracias – musito Teddy mientras aplicaba mas azul al papel y una leve e imperceptible sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. Todo eso era visto por unos castaños brillantes , Lily Luna sonreía suavemente al ver que Teddy habia empezado a ver las cosas , todavía no habia empezado a caminar por sendero correcto pero ya habia dado un paso a medias hacia el sin saberlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que me han dejado reviews , me hacen muy feliz . Bueno lo de Lily , si son muy intuitivos pues sabran que es lo que tiene y si no pues esperen para los próximos capítulos. Un pequeño avance en nuestro rebelde pero no esperen mucho , hello es Teddy y muy cambiante XD<strong>

**Un review me hace feliz**


	5. Un Pequeño Desliz

**¡ Hola ! espero que les guste este capitulo sorry por la tardanza ; hago lo que puedo ya que soy una complicada padawan XD**

**Disclaimer : No soy Rowling y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece pq si lo hubiera sido ahora mismo estarian vivos mis Merodeadores y Voldi y Bella estuvieran de vacaciones en las Bahamas XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Caminaban en silencio en medio de ese calido atardecer que caia en las calles de Godric`s Hollow. Cubiertos de pintura de pies a cabeza cada uno tenia pensamientos distintos en sus cabezas. La pelirroja tenia una sonrisa interna de satisfacción porque habia logrado que Teddy compartiera con los pacientes a pesar de estar quejándose la mayoría del tiempo pero al menos era una leve mejoría aunque pequeña mientras que el castaño maldecía interiormente , estaba cansado , con hambre y sus días no fue uno de los mas comodos que habia tenido pero cambio esos pensamientos cuando sus ojos se posaron en un lugar en especifico.<p>

-Lily … - llamo Teddy mientras veía a la aludida detenerse y mirarlo expectante – Adelantate a casa de padrino ; es que tengo que hacer algo – añadió con seriedad.

-¿ No quieres que te acompañe ? – propuso ella y Teddy resoplo interiormente antes de contestar con fingida paciencia.

-No … es algo privado – dijo cortante y serio lo que provoco que Lily bajara la mirada algo triste y avergonzada , la conciencia de Teddy lo recrimino por eso pero el prefirió ignorarla - Ve a casa ; hablamos en la cena – añadió tranquilamente lo que ella asintió sin mirarlo y dándose la vuelta se fue . Siguiendola con la vista espero que ella saliera de su campo de visión para poder ver el sitio que capto su atención … era el bar de esa mañana. Con parnisomia cruzo la calle y entro , con cara de antipatía pidió una botella de whiskey de fuego con su falsa identificación mientras ignoraba la mirada de las otras personas de ver a un joven a esas horas de la tarde. Saliendo sin ni siquiera dar las gracias se puso a mirar en ambas direcciones decidiendo sobre a donde ir ; su respuesta llego segundos después cuando recordó un viejo lugar que iba cuando niño.

No habían pasado ni mas de treinta minutos cuando llego a ese solitario paraje lleno de arboles frondosos que cubrían la luz del sol , caminando entre ellos pudo escuchar el sonido de agua correr de un riachuelo cercano. Sin mirar realmente a nada ; los recuerdos lo invadieron , algunos no gratos y otros ya casi olvidados provocando que el apretara el puño de su mano vacia y con fiereza quito la tapa de la botella y gritándole a la nada le dio un enorme trago a la botella la cual dejo medio vacia , el liquido le quemo literalmente la garganta lo que hizo que boqueara y se apoyara del árbol mas cercano a el. Teddy se rio con amargura y una solitaria lagrima bajo por su blanca mejilla la cual se limpio rápidamente para tomar de nuevo whiskey de fuego.

-Como odio mi vida – dijo en un susurro amargo – De nuevo lo digo … gracias papá – añadio con un sarcasmo siendo su único testigo el sol del atardecer.

* * *

><p>A Harry Potter se le hizo extraño ver a su hija llegar sola a la casa cuando su esposa Ginny le habia dicho que habia enviado a Teddy al hospital pero olvido eso cuando la pequeña pelirroja lo abarroto con su anedocta de ese dia que incluia al joven Lupin. El patriarca de la familia escuchaba muy atento todo lo que decía su hija sobre el dia que habia pasado con Teddy ; los ojos castaños de su hija demostraban una alegría inmensa lo cual ensombreció efímeramente el semblante del ojiverde ya que entendía muy poco la situación de su ahijado pero no quería que su hija se ilusionara para luego terminar destrozada.<p>

-Y compartió toda la tarde con Romulo – termino Lily Luna el relato como si hubiera dicho una noticia algo incrédula.

-¿ Estas hablando de Romulo ? ¿ Del mismo Romulo que conocemos ? El que me mancho mi camisa favorita con sus apreciadas pinturas por solo decir un simple comentario de su dibujo – dijo James con una mueca por haber recordado el suceso.

-Sera porque dijiste que su obra de arte era una cosa demasiado rara para ser abstracta – añadió por lo bajo Albus lo que provoco que una sonrisa resignada apareciera en los labios de Harry al ver que Lily Luna fulminaba con la mirada a su primogenito pero antes de que alguien dijiera algo mas , Ginny salió de la cocina.

-Ya esta lista la cena – anucio ella y extrañada recorrió la sala buscando a la única persona faltante - ¿ Donde esta Teddy ? Crei que se habia quedado contigo – pregunto mirando a su hija.

-Dijo que tenia que hacer algo solo … parecía algo nervioso y apurado por que me fuera – dijo Lily Luna algo avergonzada pensando que habia hecho algo mal. Harry frunció un poco el ceño ante la mirada de su esposa , que cosa podría hacer un chico nuevo en su segundo dia en un pueblo que según el detestaba. Pero parece que su pregunta fue contestada mágicamente porque escucharon la puerta abrirse con gran estruendo que hizo que se los hombres voltearan rápidamente y las mujeres se sobresaltaran en sus lugares. En la puerta todavía agarrándose de la manija estaba Teddy Lupin algo desorientado , Albus que estaba mas cerca de el pudo notar la cara algo sonrojada y una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro acompañado del inconfundible olor a alcohol , en resumen … estaba borracho.

-¿ Teddy ? – lo llamo Lily Luna desde la sala , el aludido se dio cuenta al fin de que tenia compañía se puso mas derecho como si fuera un resorte. Abrio la boca de forma comica para luego cerrarla en cuestión de segundos. Harry al verlo asi lo invadió una furia asesina pero tuvo que contenerse un poco porque no quería ser un asesino de su ahijado.

-¡ Padrinouu ! – exclamo alegremente Teddy mientras trataba de caminar alegremente hacia el llevándose en el proceso una pequeña mesa que habia cerca de la sala. Harry escucho una risita detrás de el y vio que James aguantaba la risa pero la borro al ver la mirada endurecida de su padre. Siguieron la trayectoria del joven hasta que se acerco a su padrino. – ¿ Me perdi … la chena ? – pregunto con un aire de inocencia que no le quedaba.

-Estas borracho – no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación al llegar el olor de whiskey a su nariz , Teddy sonrio mas como si fuera posible.

-Nop – dijo el negando de manera exagerada – Sholo un poco … - parecía que pensaba la ultima palabra - … alegre – concluyo con estusiasmo , Harry respiro profundamente tratando de serenarse pero no pudo.

-Asi es como quieres demostrar que eres maduro especialmente a tu padre que se preocupa por ti – espeto Harry con furia y vio como Teddy fruncia el ceño ante la mención de su padre. – Creo que puse el dedo en la llaga – dijo fingiendo sarcasmo pero su tono distaba mucho de eso – Eres demasiado inmaduro y según tu crees que puedes tomar tus propias desiciones y mira como terminas … borracho en tu segundo dia aquí – finalizo duramente pero junto las cejas algo incrédulo al ver que su ahijado se reia pero no era una risa burlona sino amargada y vacia.

-No habless … de lo que nop shabes … Harry Potterrrr – dijo arrastrando la r del apellido – que agora esh que Remus Upin hache de padre … ´´ preocupado `` - hizo las comillas con cierta descordinacion - Guando antes … yo sholo era un guadro mash en la casa – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero Harry y su familia lo escucharon pero fue al patriarca Potter el mas anonadado ya que no entendía el quid del asunto.

-¿ Que cosas estas diciendo Teddy ? – pregunto Ginny con un ademan de acercarse pero este la aparto de sopetón .

-Todo el mundo es muy hipócrita – dijo con claridad como si no estuviera borracho y con dramatismo miro a la otra femina de la habitación y entrecerró los ojos - ¡ Tu ! – exclamo el señalándola , Lily Luna dio un respingo y James que estaba mas cerca de ella la coloco detrás de el en ademan protector – She que escondes algo niña tonta … y yo lo averiguae – dijo con un supuesto tono de astucia mientras se señalaba a si mismo y a pesar de estar en un mundo de ponys y arcoíris como decía su loca madre vio claramente como Lily Luna palidecía ante lo mencionado pero no pudo sostener la mirada porque un mareo se lo impidió – Laa sala esta girando … - y sin decir nada mas se sento en el sillón mas cercano y estos se acercaron para ver si decía algo mas pero un ronquido fue lo que escucharon … Teddy Lupin se habia dormido. Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio lleno de tensión hasta que el primogenito Potter decidió romperlo con uno de sus simples y tocantes comentarios.

-A eso yo le llamo resistencia – dijo James en tono sarcástico y burlon , vieron como Harry se dirigía a su despacho y cerraba con fuerza la puerta a la vez que Lily Luna salía corriendo de la estancia con la cara oculta por su largo pelo – De verdad que el si sabe como hacer llorar una chica en cuestión de segundos – añadió por la bajo para coger a Teddy de un brazo ya que Ginny les habia ordenado que llevaran al chico a su cuarto.

-Callate y ayuda – dijo Albus – Ten por seguro que mañana no será un gran dia para Teddy – afirmo Albus mientras arrastraba al susodicho con ayuda de su hermano.

-Ni que lo digas … - murmuro James y con mucha dificultad lo tiraron en la cama y con lentitud salieron del cuarto para cerrar la puerta en el proceso … un rayo de luna ilumino la habitación especialmente el rostro del joven castaño que abrió un ojo como si esperara que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor. Con lentitud se incorporo sujetándose la cabeza ; lo que no sabia la familia Potter es que Teddy Remus Lupin si tenia una gran resistencia al alcohol pero a veces solo a veces … se dejaba llevar por el como acababa de pasar . A pesar de estar en su quinta nube , el joven castaño de ojos ambarinos si pudo escuchar todo y recordar todo y eso provoco que se mareara mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Ohh Teddy … shi que metishte la pata pero hasta el fondo … - se dijo a si mismo lamentándose para una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro ya que recordó vagamente que hizo enfurecer a su padrino pero el recuerdo de haber escuchado un sollozo femenino hizo que la tonta sonrisa se borrara de su cara y sintiera que un balde de agua fría cayera de sopetón sobre el y le diera un poco de cordura - … ¿ Que rayos hice ? – se pregunto con terror ya que su hermosa pero olvidada conciencia le estaba haciendo estragos. Echandose hacia atrás cogió su almohada y colocándosela en su cara a la vez que la apretaba con fuerza con el vano intento de asfixiarse literalmente para no tener que enfrentarse al dia siguiente a las consecuencias de su ´´ pequeño deliz ``.

_´´ Si cometes un gran error grande y estúpido , asegurate de haberlo cometido completo para no tener que tenerlo y terminarlo en el momento mas inoportuno y con la gran vergüenza de no saber como hacerlo. ``_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno si … no me maten por no actualizar rápido , culpen a la loca de mi laptop XD. No sabia muy bien como escribir en sentido borracho ( pero se muy bien los síntomas en carne propia … prácticamente siempre pronucio sh lol ) asi que les pido disculpas. Ay Teddy , no sales de una para meterte en otra , vamos a ver como le va al dia siguiente a nuestro complicado y rebelde chico. Gracias por los reviews , me suben el animo.<strong>

**Un review no cuesta nada y me hace feliz **


	6. Preludio

**¡ Hola ! espero que les guste este capitulo ; hago lo que puedo ya que soy una complicada padawan XD**

**Disclaimer : No soy Rowling y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece pq si lo hubiera sido ahora mismo estarian vivos mis Merodeadores y Voldi y Bella estuvieran de vacaciones en las Bahamas XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El hermoso astro rey le pego de lleno en la cara de Teddy Lupin con sus traviesos rayos lo que ocasiono que el castaño gruñera por lo bajo y se virara de lado para evitarlos ; a lo lejos pudo escuchar voces pero prefirió no hacerles caso pero de eso nada sirvió cuando algo espeluznatemente frio cayo encima de su rostro mojándolo por completo , incorporándose sobresaltado y escupiendo agua , Teddy localizo a los dueños de las risas que se escuchaban en la habitación. James y Albus Potter reian divertidos y el joven Lupin pudo ver que el primero tenia una jarra vacia en sus manos.<p>

-Hola bello durmiente – dijo James en tono burlon ante la mirada asesina de Teddy - ¿ como amaneciste ? – pregunto al ver que el amabarino se agarraba la cabeza dramáticamente.

-Como si me hubieran pegado con un sarten en la cabeza – fue la simple respuesta de Teddy ya que sentía que miles de agujas le atravesaban la cabeza y se habia dado cuenta que la luz lo molestaba … _maldita resaca_ pensó él. - ¿ Que ? – pregunto de mala manera al ver que los dos Potter lo miraban fijamente y muy seriamente.

-Tenemos que hablar Teddy – dijo Albus cruzando los brazos , el aludido enarco una ceja a pesar del dolor de cabeza que tenia.

-Si – incluyo James con igual gesto que su hermano pero que no concordaba con el - ¡ Como es que pudiste emborracharte ! – exclamo con reproche lo que hizo que Teddy abriera la boca porque nunca creyo ver a James Potter hablar maduramente – Te emborrachaste sin mi …. Me hubieras avisado – concluyo y luego de eso hubio un silencio mortal ; Albus Potter tenia una mano cubriéndole la cara por creer por una vez mas que su hermano iba a madurar mientras que Teddy se echo a reir con dificultad.

-La próxima vez te llevo conmigo pero no me hago responsable de ti – dijo Teddy con una sonrisa , James asintió alegremente pero su momento mágico se esfumo cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Albus.

-Si que eres idiota – dijo Albus molesto mirando a su hermano mayor y luego miro a Teddy – No soy quien para reprocharte lo que hiciste anoche pero creo que fue la mayor estupidez que has hecho Ted Lupin – el castaño sintió un pequeño escalofrio involuntario al escuchar su nombre real pronuciado de manera fría en labios de su casi primo. – No solo rebajaste a mi familia al venir de esa manera a la casa que te acogió para este verano si no que te rebajaste a ti mismo demostrando la completa inmadurez que dicen de ti – añadió con dureza incluso reflejada en su ojos verdes.

-No te pido que te metas … es mas no es tu asunto – espeto Teddy con molestia olvidándose por completo de su resaca , vio que el ojiverde fruncia un poco el ceño.

-Tienes razón , no es mi asunto – le dio la razón – Para serte sincero no me interesa tu asunto ya que creo que eres un completo infantil al actuar asi por problemas que la mayoría de los jóvenes tienen , no soy psíquico pero se muy bien esas actitudes asi que de una vez madura por que creo que tu problema es una miniedad al lado que los de verdad si los tienen … mira a Romulo ; tiene cáncer terminal y no esta emborrachándose ni maldiciendo la vida , ¡ demuestra de una vez el hombre que eres ! – termino fieramente para salir del cuarto elegancia madura inaudita que hizo que James abriera la boca de la impresión mientras que Teddy mantenía la vista baja pensando en esas palabras.

-Bueno … - dijo James sin saber que decir en esos segundos de silencio – Despues de ese discurso de motivación para el crecimiento excesivo de madurez creo que me dieron ganas de madurar ya … me veo todavía verdecito – añadió mientras se levantaba y se miraba en el espejo como si fuera una fruta inmadura lo que ocasiono que Teddy negara la cabeza divertido por las ocurrencias de este.

-Lo tuyo no es inmadurez sino locura … asi eres James – dijo Teddy lanzándole una almohada que el Potter agarro sin dificultad.

-Cuestion de genes - añadió para echarse a reir pero enseguida se puso serio pero parecía algo preocupado – Para serte sincero Teddy creo ya esta hecho pero si fuera tu pediría disculpas … se que no te gusta rebajar tu ego Lupin – añadió al ver que el castaño iba a replicar – pero si quieres madurar deberías empezar por ahí … mamá y papá no están ya que se fueron a trabajar asi que tendras que verlos en la cena , descuida no estas castigado … de verdad que la vieja mia prefiere a los que no son sus hijos porque si hubiera sido yo ya estuviera viendo a mis antepasados de la muerte que me iba a dar – dijo de manera dramática.

-¿ Lily Luna ? – pregunto fingiendo indiferencia pero parece que no lo logro ya que el mayor Potter lo miro fijamente con unos ojos castaños muy diferentes a los de su hermana pequeña.

-En el campamento de arte … no se veía tan feliz que digamos – dijo de manera casual pero vio que Teddy se apesumbro de manera efímera lo cual le extraño - ¿ Que tal si vas a verla ? Por cierto que fue eso de anoche de que ella ocultaba algo ¿ Que quisiste decir ? – pregunto con curiosidad pero Teddy endureció un poco el semblante sin darse cuenta.

-No es nada – mintió mientras se levantaba de la cama – Voy a bañarme para ir al hospital – dijo para buscar ropa y salir de la habitación .

-Podre ser loco inmaduro pero no soy bruto … creo que Cupido esta empezando a rondar por aquí … ¡ oh el amor ! – exclamo de manera dramática y divertida mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Harry compraba distraído un café para poder irse de una buena vez a su trabajo pero cuando iba a salir de la cafetería se quedo estatico al ver un joven conocido pasar de largo por el establecimiento. Sin peder el tiempo salió del lugar y lo vio caminando con su habitual desbargada elegancia. Penso en la noche anterior cuando estaba furioso por la actitud del joven y cuando se habia encerrado en su despacho para llamar a Remus , este olímpicamente no contesto ninguna de las llamadas. Quizas solo quizás … ese pequeño e inmaduro rebelde tenia algo de razón . Ademas Ginny le dijo que no lo regañara porque eso podía empeorar mas la relación débil que habia aunque el no pensaba asi. Enarco una ceja cuando lo vio detenerse en un pequeño puesto de flores cerca del hospital por lo que se acerco silenciosamente y vio con algo de diversión el gesto confunso del joven de no saber que flor escoger.<p>

-Si son para mi esposa me pondré celoso – dijo de manera divertida muy cerca de Teddy lo que hizo que este respingara del mismo susto para luego fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con aprensión – Tranquilo … no vengo a regañarte pero eso no quiere decir que no este muy molesto por tu comportamiento de ayer – añadió pero Teddy no relajo su semblante – Ayer intente hablar con tu padre … - empezó a decir pero se callo al escuchar un bufido de parte del joven.

-Me imagino que nunca te cogió ninguna de las llamadas … ¿ como lo se ? – añadió al ver que su padrino iba a replicar – Siempre ha sido asi respecto a mi a pesar de que delante de la multitud es un padre ejemplar … su trabajo lo absorbe y nunca tiene tiempo y nunca lo tuvo asi que ya estoy acostumbrado … - pero se callo de repente ya que habia dicho mas de lo debido.

-Teddy … ¿ por eso eres asi ? – pregunto Harry y noto que el chico se tensaba a simple vista pero fingió no darse cuenta.

-No se que hablas Harry – replico Teddy con seriedad zanjando el asunto asi que Harry decidió no insistirle hasta que el decidiera hablar pero estaba algo preocupado por lo que habia escuchado. El heredero Lupin volvió su vista hacia las flores mientras volvia a poner la misma mirada de confusión e indesicion de no saber cual escoger.

-Si son para Ginevra creo que le gustan los jazmines … - dijo de casualidad pero noto que Teddy negaba con la cabeza de manera imperceptible lo que hizo que sonriera al descubrir para quienes eran – A ´´ ella `` le gustan las azucenas y los lirios – añadió y se divirtió al ver que un ligero y emifero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de su ahijado pero que rápidamente desapareció al ver que el endurecía de nuevo el semblante.

-¿ Y cuales son ? – pregunto sin mirarlo , el ojiverde suspiro con diversión resignada y estiro la mano para coger unas cuantas flores que estaban en la derecha de Teddy y sin decir nada le dio el dinero a la mujer que atendía el negocio , Teddy iba a empezar a protestar pero este le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

-Mejor no digas nada … asi evitamos conflictos – dijo de manera pacifica y le entrego las flores que el otro cogió en silencio. – Me tengo que ir al trabajo , procura llegar temprano hoy – añadió para darle la espalda y seguir su camino pero se detuvo al escuchar que Teddy lo llamaba.

-Lo siento … - dijo en voz baja pero que el patriarca Potter pudo escuchar claramente , noto que Teddy lo miraba fijamente y entendió que era una situación difícil para el por lo que asintió dándole entender que todo estaba bien. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista y con una satisfacion encima pensó que quizás las cosas podrían mejorar en ese incomprendido joven.

* * *

><p>Lily Luna pintaba sin ganas un cuadro en compañía de los niños pacientes del hospital ; sin darse cuenta era observabada por los ojos verdes de Romulo. A pesar de que era un niño sabia muy bien que su maestra no estaba de muy buen animo hoy y concluyo que algo nada lindo le habia pasado. Con un enorme tic el pequeño niño vio que su querida maestra añadia la pintura incorrecta lo que hizo que abriera la boca de horror … si era muy perfeccionista y maniático en cuestión de arte , ¿ y que ? , asi que decidió acercarse a ella.<p>

-Maestra Lily Luna … esta poniendo el color incorrecto – dijo en tono algo molesto pero se abofeteo mentalmente cuando entendió que eso no era lo que iba a decirle - ¿ Se encuentra bien ? – pregunto algo preocupado , la joven pelirroja lentamente se volteo a verlo y el niño pudo ver que sus ojos estaban anegados de lagrimas que no se atrevían salir.

-Estoy algo cansada – mintió Lily Luna y sonrio con dificultad para levantarse pero de pronto sintió una incomodidad en su pecho y sin decir nada mas salió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño que estaba en la estancia dejando a un Romulo algo inquieto por su actitud pero después sus ojos adoptaron el semblante de entendimiento.

Teddy entro con algo de pánico al hospital porque no sabia como rayos darle el ramos de azucena a la niña tonta sin que ella no equivocara sus intenciones. Sabia que a las chicas le gustaban las flores pero él nunca lo intento con su exnovia Victoire y ahora no entendía porque rayos le habia llevado a compraserlos a una chica que ni siquiera se podía comparar con aquella despampanante y altanera rubia , se abofeteo mentalmente por estar pensando tonterías.

-¿ Porque rayos hago esto ? – se pregunto a si mismo por decima vez mientras rodaba los ojos cuando algunas personas del hospital lo miraban con las flores – Oh si por tu falta de consideración hacia una sensible chica – dijo en tono sarcástico , a los pocos minutos llego a la sala pero no encontró a Lily Luna en ella , cosa que le hizo extrañarse. Dando de nuevo una mirada de reojo pudo distinguir a Romulo entre todas esas cabezas peladas de los delicados pacientes.

-Romulo – lo llamo mientras caminaba hacia el , el chico solo volteo un poco la cabeza para saber quien lo llamaba y al verlo la giro de nuevo para quedarse contemplando la puerta que estaba frente a el , lo que provoco que al ojiambarino le saliera un tic de la molestia. – Mira niño Picasso … - empezó a decir pero un ruido lo hizo callarse y era provocado en el otro lado de la puerta donde estaba Romulo en frente . El niño no hizo ningún amago para moverse solo bajo la cabeza con lo que Teddy le pareció tristeza y resignación . Pasados unos segundos el joven decidió abrir la puerta pero lo que vio lo dejo en completo estado de catatonia … Lily Luna estaba tirada en el suelo con una palidez de muerte , su cabello rojo cubria parte de su rostro y de sus labios habia rastro de lo que parecía sangre otorgándole el aspecto de una muñeca rota y abandonada. Sin notarlo , Teddy dejo caer las flores y se dirigió hacia ella con una increíble rapidez , arrodillándose busco su pulso en el cuello ; luego de unos segundos de inexplicable angustia cayo sentado en el suelo al encontrarlo y con delicadeza la movio para colocarla entre sus brazos protectoramente a la vez que escuchaba ruido detrás de el y ver a Romulo entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. - ¿ Que haces ? – pregunto Teddy – Ve a buscar a un medico – ordeno pero el niño no se movia . – ¡ Romulo ! – exclamo Teddy lleno de molestia y preocupación , escucho el suspiro del niño.

-No servirá de nada … - fue la simple respuesta de el pero sabiendo que el mayor iba exigirle una explicación decidió seguir – Lo que tenemos no tiene solución una vez descubierto tarde … siempre se lo dije – añadió mirando a su maestra que yacia en brazos del castaño.

-¿ Que rayos tratas de decir ? – pregunto Teddy con cierta fiereza pero el el fondo de su cabeza sabia muy bien la respuesta que su cerebro habia estado procesando hacia tiempo.

-Hasta un niño de menos edad que yo sabria … el cáncer es un asesino muy silencioso ; yo soy la prueba de ello ya adelantado … - dijo y una inmensa tristeza cruzo en sus ojos al mirar a los de Teddy – El de la maestra Lily Luna es solo el principio de esta tortura – concluyo – Buscare a Dr. Malfoy – añadió mientras salía del lugar sin saber que habia revelado un secreto celosamente guardado y que habia prometido no hablarle a nadie.

Silencio … eso era lo que habia en esa oscura habitación apenas escasamente iluminada. Parecia como si dos marionetas estuvieran en el suelo en vez de dos personas pero asi se sentía Teddy al escuchar a Romulo. La palabra cancer retumbaba en su cabeza al igual que el nombre de Lily Luna , por mas que tratara no encontraba o mejor dicho no quería encontrar ni relacionar esas dos palabras en una misma oración. Con cierta lentitud miro el rostro de la pelirroja y a pesar de que estaba desmayada pudo apreciar cierto atisbo de alivio en el ; parecía que hasta la muerte era mejor que ese dolor que quizás ella podría sentir.

-No … - se escucho brotar de los labios de Teddy – No tu … tan solo tu me has entendido ; solo eres tu con la que puedo ser yo mismo – añadió y un liquido transparente cayo en el rostro de la chica y el amabarino se dio cuenta que estaba llorando … ahora sentía ese inexplicable vacio y ese miedo de hace días atrás … aunque lo negara ; Lily Luna era muy importante para el mas de lo que pudiera admitir y ahora estaba aterrado de perder a la única luz que habia encontrado en su oscura y vacia vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento mucho , perdónenme por tardar en actualizar . He estado algo ocupada pero saque un poco de tiempo y aquí esta el capitulo , en mi parecer no estoy tan satisfecha pero mi imaginación no dio para mas. Bueno para el próximo capitulo y gracias por todos esos reviews que me animan mucho.<strong>

**Un review me hace feliz y no cuesta nada  
><strong>


End file.
